Contract Marriage
by Dragon's Mudblood
Summary: PostWar and PostHBP. 'Marry me, Hermione' Draco Malfoy proposing to Hermione Granger? 'I would love to'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer for story: I own nothing.**

**-!-!-!-**

Hermione Granger had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As expected, she got offers from every department in the Ministry of Magic. Everyone wanted the infamous bright witch to be working with them. However . . .

Even though Hermione wanted to apply for everything, she didn't have the money. There was always training involved and that cost a LOT. And she wanted to live a somewhat luxurious life. Her hard work deserved that at the least. No one was even willing to give her free training. Then again, the ministry's budget was quite low due to the war that had just ended.

Voldemort was finally defeated by Harry Potter. The magical world was still rejoicing and Harry didn't have a moment of peace because of all the media attention he was getting. He was training to be an auror along with Ronald Weasley.

Draco Malfoy was now the owner of a very large fortune. He and a few of his next generations could live off of all the money he had inherited. However, that didn't help him . . .

He needed a bit of power over the ministry. They didn't trust him fully, even though he had joined the light side in the war. He had defied Voldemort while risking his life and still they suspected him of being a Death Eater.

What he needed was someone who could open the people's eyes to the fact that he was not associated with any evil. Besides, getting on the good side of the ministry also had its perks, so that wouldn't be bad either.

These two people, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, were just what the other needed.


	2. Chance Meeting

This morning there were seven owls altogether. That had to be a record breaker. Never had she received so many. But they were all disappointing, being reminders of the fact that she had to give in the fee by the end of the week in order to receive her career training - that is, if she chose to.

She sighed as she chucked them all into the bin.

Who would've thought that Hermione Granger would not be working after Hogwarts?

It really was a laugh. As ashamed as she was to admit it, she didn't have the money. She was currently living in the house of her deceased parents. They had left her a small amount of money along with the house but it wasn't enough. Especially when converted to wizarding money.

She had asked for a loan at Gringotts but it had been rejected. Her only hope now was for someone with a whole lot of money to come around and help her.

Little did she know that today was going to be her lucky day . . .

She left her house to go the muggle restaurant nearby where she usually had lunch. Sitting down at her usual table, she waited patiently for someone to come take her order.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up and gasped. "Draco!" she said in surprise, getting up to give him a hug which he returned.

"Sit down," she said once they had pulled away.

Hermione and Draco had become quite close the last year at Hogwarts. Being Head Boy and Head Girl together had caused this unimaginable friendship. And since the previous year was when the war had taken place, they had to get along anyways since they were on the same side. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy had converted to the light side. Halfway through the year and they were almost like best friends.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione inquired.

"I was hungry," he answered simply, wearing that smirk of his.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. He was still sarcastic. "I heard you had a trial a few days ago."

His handsome features darkened at her statement. "Bloody fools won't believe that I truly have left the dark side."

Hermione touched his hand sympathetically. Others around could mistaken this gesture as something romantic, though.

"Don't worry. They'll come around eventually," she said soothingly

"Right," he scoffed. "They don't believe me no matter what I say. They probably need the word of someone they trust. Dumbledore would have done it but . . ." he trailed off. Dumbledore was dead. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was hungry," she said mimicking him.

"Ha-ha. No, really? I thought you'd be too busy in some office at the ministry."

Hermione's head hung slightly. "Well . . . I'm not."

"Why?" he asked surprised. "You being such a smart witch, I thought you would be guaranteed a high position at the ministry even as a newcomer."

Before Hermione could reply, a waitress arrived to take their order then and left after getting it.

Hermione pondered on whether or not to tell Draco about her finance problem. She decided she could trust him not to laugh at her about it. And who knew, maybe he might be able to help her too.

"You must know that for every position at the ministry, training is needed, and for that training, money is needed and that's something I don't have right now," she admitted.

"You don't have money? That's a shocker. Never thought you'd turn out to be poor like those Weasleys'"

Hermione got angry at this. "I am not poor. And the Weasleys' have nothing to do with this conversation so could you kindly leave them out of it."

Just because they had become friends, it didn't mean that Draco had started being friendly with Harry and Ron – something that annoyed her immensely.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, no need to rush to their defense now."

She glared at him.

He tried to make things better. "I have a lot of money you know . . ."

Before she could ask him what he meant, the waitress arrived with their food, set it on the table and left.

Hermione looked at Draco with a confused expression. "So?" she said referring to his earlier statement.

"So? I could help you. You need money and I have it."

"I don't need any favours, Draco."

"No favour. I scratch your back and you scratch mine. I just want something in return."

"Pray tell what it is you need from me?"

"Hermione," he leaned in and motioned for her to do the same. "Can you convince everyone that I'm with the light side? That even though the war is over, I still am not planning on trying to bring back Voldemort like some crazed Death Eater would?"

Hermione moved back. She understood what he was implying but how was she supposed to do this? She decided to ask, "And how exactly am I supposed to do this?"

"You're agreeing?"

She nodded

"I'm not pressuring you or anything. I'll still give you the money if you want -"

She cut him off. "Draco, I want to do it. I want to help prove your innocence. Now just tell me how I'm supposed to do this."

He smiled. "I haven't figured that part out yet. You're supposed to be smart. Why not help me think of something?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking and eating. Hermione was the one to break it.

"I can't just go to them and say you're innocent; they'll think you forced me to. We don't exactly have the best history either so they won't believe me when I say we are friends either," she thought aloud.

A few more minutes of silence passed while they ate and then he finally answered.

"We can act as if we are in a relationship. That'll convince them," he said triumphantly.

"And then we suddenly split after they're convinced. Wouldn't that look suspicious?"

His triumphant smile died.

There was only one relationship that was unbreakable in the wizarding world. It would show the world that they truly cared for each other - enough to testify for the other in court. Both knew it would be the only way.

"Marriage," they said simultaneously.

**-!-!-!-**

**Reviews will be appreciated. **


	3. A Little Talk

Hermione Granger couldn't believe getting married. And to Draco Malfoy of all people!

How did she get herself into this? She was only 19!

She got into it willingly but now . . . you could say she was regretting her decision slightly.

Even if it was just a friendly marriage to help out a friend, the fact was that Draco was a boy and she was a girl. Therefore she couldn't help but develop certain feelings for him. However, she'd never said anything in fear of it ruining their friendship.

But now she was getting married to him.

Was she really that desperate for money that she was going into a lifelong relationship that she couldn't get out of?

Yes, she was.

Besides, it wasn't like she was being forced into it. And he wasn't an evil bastard who taunted her because of her heritage, like he once was either.

They could work it out, and she was definitely going try her best.

She had always dreamed of marrying early and to someone she loved. Now she was getting part of her wish; she was getting married early but not to someone she loved, but she did care for him a lot.

But who knows?

Maybe one day she'd love him and he'd love her right back

**-!-!-!-**

Draco was very nervous.

It was going to be made official tonight and no doubt make the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow.

Tonight he was going to officially propose to Hermione in a high-class magical restaurant.

It had been a five days since his meeting with Hermione, enough time for both of them to think the situation over. He was surprised at the fact that she had agreed to marry him since marriage was life-long and divorces didn't exist in the Magical world

Maybe she agreed because she had feelings for him too.

Yes, he had some feelings for her. As he had gotten to know Hermione, he discovered that he cared for her.

Thank God his father wasn't around anymore, otherwise . . . good riddance.

He had never said anything or made a move because he was afraid that their friendship would pay the price, something he definitely did not want to lose.

Suddenly, he realized that he had arrived at his destination. The car he'd rented had come to a stop at Hermione's house. Car? Yes. Hermione had taught him how to drive last Christmas. It was a slower - which was better - way to travel because they needed to talk about some things.

After honking the horn, he waited and not a minute later Hermione emerged.

His jaw dropped when he saw her. Standing before him, she looked stunning. She was wearing a royal blue dress. Once bushy hair now fell over her shoulder in waves and down to the middle of her back elegantly. Beautiful brown eyes were outlined with black. Even her jewelry shone as the light hit it. It too was blue but looked like it was made of crystal.

He snapped out of his reverie when he saw her sit in the passenger seat of the car.

"You look beautiful," the words came out before he could stop them.

He could see her blush as she mumbled a thank you.

The ride was going in silence until Hermione spoke up.

"You think people will accept us?" she asked quietly.

Draco was taken by aback by question but answered confidently. "Of course. It's not like there's anyone we have to worry about. We're both orphans thanks to the war, so there aren't any parents to deal with, and only mine would have been the problem. As for friends, mine will accept my decision no matter what and I'm sure if Potter and Weasley could accept our friendship, then they can accept our marriage too."

"If we're going to be married, you're going to have to call Harry and Ron by their first names," Hermione said, irritated.

"I'll try."

Silence resumed for a little more time but this time Draco was the one to break it.

"If we're going to make this marriage work and be believable, we can't be having any infatuations."

Hermione took his question the wrong way. "Do you like someone?"

"No. Not me. I was wondering about you."

"I don't like anyone either," she replied.

Draco hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Even Weasley?"

"I've told you before Draco. _I don't. Like. Ron. _He was just a temporary crush but all of those feelings have dissipated now."

"Good. We're here," he announced.

He got out of the car and went to open Hermione's door. She took his offered hand and stepped out. They were going to have to walk a bit, and then cross a magical border to get to the restaurant.

They walked in silence until they reached the magical brick wall in Diagon Alley. After tapping a few bricks, the wall opened, allowing them entrance. Just outside the gate of the restaurant, Draco and Hermione linked arms and then walked inside.

It was show time.

**-!-!-!-**

**Reviews will be appreciated. **


	4. Making it Official

To say that their arrival turned a few heads would be an understatement. Just the sight of the two together caused a silence. One by one, everyone was shocked that Draco Malfoy was with a non-pureblood. Surely being a Malfoy and having a father like Lucius, he was taught to disassociate himself from such people. But still, there he was, _smiling_. That was also new. He rarely ever smiled.

Hermione and Draco were very aware of the attention they were receiving but determinedly ignored it. Both smiling, they proceeded to an empty table in the centre of the restaurant. Draco, being the gentle man that he was, seated Hermione first and then sat down himself. As soon as they were seated, the silence was broken by the whispers.

The couple also broke into animated conversation while holding hands over the table. Many people were looking at them and not even bothering to hide their curiosity. It was just so . . . _interesting_ to them.

They launched into their plan. First, they ordered wine. It would give the impressions that they were here for a normal dinner date. They chatted away some more until a waitress arrived to take their order. The waitress brought their wine quite fast and just as they'd taken their first sips, Draco suddenly stood up. Hermione readied herself for what she knew he was going to do next.

Silence fell throughout the restaurant as Draco walked over to Hermione and pulled her up. He took out a ring while whispering those three words, which were still heard throughout the restaurant.

"Marry me, Hermione?" he put a hopeful look on his face.

Hermione gasped. Never had she seen such a beautiful ring. It was an elegant white gold band with a princess cut diamond resting in the middle. Intricate yet stylish designs were on either side of the diamond.

The audience gaped. The mere simplicity of his words had shocked them. Everyone's attention turned toward Hermione as they waited with baited breath for her answer.

"I would love to." she smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

What he did next took both Hermione _and_ the on lookers by surprise.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione's eyes closed. Everything went blank and nothing mattered. Surprisingly, the kiss grew deeper but Hermione pulled away gently, blushing. The sound that greeted both of them was clapping and a discreet whistle.

Their exit was just as grand as their entrance had been. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would walk into a restaurant, stay 15 minutes during which he proposes, and then leave?

Meanwhile outside, the now officially engaged couple was breathing a sigh of relief. They knew that their display was lame, but hey, they had come up with it in very little time. At least it was convincing. Now they just had to wait for the public/media view of it. The _Daily Prophet_ along with _Witch Weekly_, and maybe even _The Quibbler_.

They were holding hands. This was somewhat uncomfortable for both but they couldn't let go in case some overly nosy person was watching…

"Draco . . ." Hermione's voice was quiet. "Why did you kiss me?"

He took his time answering. "It just seemed appropriate at the time."

"How long do you think it will be until everyone knows about this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm putting my money on tomorrow; both daily and evening _Prophets._"

"Please refrain from mentioning your money around me . . . it's what got us into this anyway."

Draco stopped walking abruptly and pulled her to a halt too. "Hermione, I told you that you didn't have to do this. You could have said something before but you didn't and now it's too late to whine about it."

"I am not whining! It just sounds really awkward to me that someone who was my enemy for six years suddenly became my friend last year and today we're engaged. And it's not even for love. It's for something like money, at least on my part."

Draco just stayed silent. He quickly changed the subject. "I want you to move in with me."

Shock filled Hermione's features. "What?"

"You heard me. It's only expected. Besides, you'll have to once we're married so why not now? And I really don't think you can last much longer at your parents place."

"I - I'll think about it."

"There's nothing to think about. Wouldn't you rather that you were comfortable in the manor before the marriage?"

"I suppose . . . fine. How about this weekend?"

"Great. Just apparate to my manor."

"In Wiltshire right?"

"No, I moved. I had a new manor made. It's slightly smaller than the old one and much more homely."

"Well where is-"

She was abruptly cut off as his lips came crashing down on hers. She went completely stiff at first but then relaxed when the thought that someone might be watching came to her.

She had no idea how right she was.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice came from behind her.

She broke the kiss and turned to look at a very, very appalled looking Ron. She was so stunned to see him here that she didn't even notice Draco's arm slide around her waist.

"Ron . . ." she really didn't know what to say.

"Hermione, what are you doing kissing Malfoy? I thought you were just friends! You never told me you were seeing him!" It seemed as though his emotions had taken a turn to anger.

"Calm down, Ron. I can explain-"

"Honestly, Weasley, I think Hermione should be allowed to kiss her fiancé without being questioned about it," Draco said, lifting Hermione's left hand and pointing to the ring as proof.

. . . Silence . . .

"WHAT?"

Hermione flinched at the extremely loud outburst while Draco just smirked.

"Do you have hearing problems, Weasley? I don't like repeating myself."

But Ron paid him no mind. He was staring intently at Hermione, gaping like a goldfish while his ears started turning red. Finally he managed to utter words. "When . . . ?"

Hermione spoke before Draco this time, lest he say something to worsen the situation. "Draco proposed tonight and I accepted. I didn't tell you but we've been dating for the past few months." Merlin, how hard it was to lie. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Ron composed himself before speaking. "I'm meeting Lavender for a date at that restaurant." He pointed to the one that they had just exited from.

"Are you sure, Weasley? I don't think you can quite afford it," Draco sneered.

Ron's face went red with fury as Hermione elbowed Draco in the side for his comment.

"We really should get going now, right Hermione?" and with that, Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and apparated them to his manor.

As soon as they were there Hermione lashed out at him. "I told you to behave around my friends! That meant no snide remarks on anything!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'll see you on the weekend, Draco." And she apparated away.

Hermione was mad at him now. Great. Now he'd have to think of ways to make things better with her again. After all, she was his _fiancée_ . . .


	5. Moving in

Okay, so it was possible to get more than seven owls in one day. And they weren't even for business! They were from people who read the Daily Prophet or heard the daily gossip and were now aware of her engagement to Draco last night. Last time she had received so owls from unknown people was when Rita Skeeter had written those articles about her in 4th year. And wouldn't you know it; Rita Skeeter wrote this one too.

_LAST MALFOY NOW ENGAGED!_

_Written By: Rita Skeeter_

_Last night, Draco Malfoy proposed to Hermione Granger in a middle of dinner at _Divine Diagon_, located in Diagon Alley. Their entrance had startled the diners enough but obviously not enough to the liking of the couple. Shortly after arriving, Malfoy proposed and Granger accepted. The whole scene itself was so simple that viewers questioned it. They left promptly after and were sighted leaving rather hurriedly, other diners say._

Diners? Yeah, right. She was probably the beetle in someone's salad, spying for something or another. Hermione really had to rethink telling the authorities about her.

_Hermione Granger has been known for being previously involved with Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, and Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. What her friends and possible ex-boyfriends think of this is unknown. However, Mr. Ronald Weasley, another of her close friends, was seen looking outraged when he came into the restaurant a little later and it's possible that it was because he heard about the engagement._

_Draco Malfoy on the other hand is one of the men accused of being a Death Eater. Having attended many court sessions about this matter, his loyalties are doubtful. Many wonder how these two managed to come together seeing as their backgrounds are so different. We wait to see where their relationship leads . . ._

Half the people who had owled her were ministry workers offering their congratulations and hoping that she would make the decision to work with them. It was funny how nice they were being now that they'd seen her in the _Prophet_.

As for Draco, she had received an apology note from him and was expecting him to show up. However, Harry arrived first.

"Hermione!" he said as soon as he had apparated, not noticing that she was sitting at the table in front of him.

"Harry!" Hermione said, jumping in surprise. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said, clutching her chest.

"What about me? Imagine my surprise when I opened the _Prophet_ this morning to find out that my female best friend got herself engaged to Draco Malfoy!"

"I was going to tell you about him soon . . ."

"I should have seen it coming," He continued as though he hadn't heard her. "You got all friendly with him last year. You were Heads together and were always meeting up for one duty or another so of course you would start dating." He paused. "I just wish you would have told me. It's better finding out things from my best friend instead of the bloody newspaper."

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't -" she caught herself in time. "Have you talked to Ron yet?"

"Yes, just before coming over. He saw you with Malfoy last night. He was quite outraged."

"I got the message last night. Really though, I'm sorry you had to find out through the newspaper, Harry. I was just coming over to tell you and Ginny. Really."

"Never mind. I have to go now. By the way, Ginny said congratulations and good luck. I hope you know what your doing, Hermione. Bye."

"Bye, Harry." she said to her apparating friend. That definitely went better than planned.

Draco arrived soon after.

"Hi."

She ignored his greeting. "I've gotten many invitations and reminders from the ministry workers. I have to fill in the training fee by today, according to them."

"Consider it done but remind me again what field are you applying in?"

"Healing," Hermione said, still not looking at him. "So, what are you -?"

"I wanted to apologize," He said sheepishly.

She finally turned to look at him. "Really? Have you brought me candies or chocolates? A poem of your own creation? Flowers?" He looked shocked and confused but Hermione hid the smile that was struggling to show and sighed loudly. "You think I'd forgive you that easily?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "If it helps, I can get you the latest edition of Hogwarts: a History by tomorrow even though it's not supposed to be out in stores for another week or so," he offered.

"Really?" She immediately jumped up and hugged him. "You would? Oh Draco, that's so sweet of you! I was just messing with you though." She pulled back. "Alright, I forgive you." He didn't even have a chance to reply before she realized that both were still standing. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sit down." She motioned for the table. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," he said while sitting down.

"Did you only come to apologize?"

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to move in today instead of the weekend. Something unexpected came up and I'll be busy then."

"Okay. I suppose I'll just get it over with." She stood up. "Are you going to stay and help or are you going to leave?"

"Why don't you get working while I think about it?" He said, slouching in the chair with a smirk.

"Lazy git," She muttered before going up to her room. Not having a huge amount of things, the packing was done within an hour with some magical help. "Draco!" Hermione called from her room. From what she knew, he was still lounging in the living room.

He came up a minute later. "What?"

"I'm done packing. Now I just need to get all this furniture placed somewhere . . ."

"How about a thrift store?"

"Brilliant idea! But first I'll have to find one and-"

"Consider it done."

"Thanks. So tomorrow we can come back and-"

He cut her off. "When I said consider it done, I meant consider it done. I've taken care of all of it. "

She stared at him, "You have?"

"A worker will come to pick up the things tomorrow."

"When did you do this?"

"The past hour."

"But I hadn't even said yes to the idea then!"

"I knew you'd like it. Aside from the fact that I always come up with brilliant and liked ideas, I've learned of your reactions to things over time."

She stared at him for a second more before suggesting that that they should be leaving. Draco shrunk Hermione's numerous baggage and trunk and put them in his pocket. He held out his hand which Hermione took and apparated to the new Malfoy Manor.

If the manor they were presently standing in was any indication, the old one must have been as huge as a castle and very cold and dark. "Draco, this place is beautiful," Hermione whispered.

Draco gave her a tour of the whole place before they arrived at the residence wing.

"Are we going to be sharing a room?" Hermione asked.

Draco replied with a question of his own. "Do you want to?"

After thinking a moment, Hermione answered, "Yes." Seeing his raised eyebrows, she hastily added, "Just to get comfortable before getting married. And if we're living together, I think it's expected that we share a room. Right?"

"Right." Draco couldn't help but smirk at her nervousness.

They spent the rest of the morning putting Hermione's things in Draco's – now hers too - bedroom and settling in.

"Draco!" Hermione suddenly realized loudly. "We skipped lunch!"

Surprised laughter erupted from Draco. Here he was thinking it would be something serious.

"It's not funny. Come on. We're going out to eat." She grabbed his arm and apparated them to a restaurant. They sat outside on one of the tables while waiting for someone to come take their order. "I can't believe how fast the time passed," Hermione said.

"Times flies when you're having fun," Draco mocked.

She smiled as they ordered. "How ironic is it that we're back at a restaurant, the place that started it all," She wondered aloud.

Draco only nodded. The food arrived and they talked about various things while finishing it. "I never realized how hungry I was until seeing the food," Draco said once they were out of the restaurant and walking through Hogsmeade. He casually slung his arm over her shoulder.

Hermione laughed. "You men and your stomachs . . ."

They were walking around in silence for a while when suddenly Hermione leaned up and kissed him. At that moment, Draco had also apparated them back to the manor but Hermione didn't realize it. Her arms went around his neck as his went around her waist. They kissed until both were breathless and even then they only broke apart for air.

"Someone was looking," Hermione said through deep breaths.

Deciding not to tell her that they had been here the whole time, Draco only nodded. He noticed she was looking rather pink already and smiled at the fact that she still hadn't detached herself from him. She realized soon enough and pulled away, blushing heatedly.

"Umm . . . I . . . I think I'll go check out that library you showed me earlier." and she fled from the room.

Draco also got to some work concerning the Malfoy Industries and it was soon dinnertime. Both enjoyed the dinner quietly and then headed up to bed. Hermione changed into her pajama pants and tank top while Draco just wore shorts .With hardly any eye contact, they got into bed quietly - careful not to touch each other - and then there was silence.

"Good night, Draco," Hermione whispered, unsure if he was awake.

"G'night," he whispered back.

Sleep overcame both almost immediately.


	6. Getting Married

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Draco wasn't in bed with her. Considering that she was the early bird of the two, she found it odd that he wasn't fast asleep at 7 a.m. on a Saturday morning. She shrugged it off thinking that he was probably doing some work in his study and went about getting dressed for the day.

However, she couldn't find Draco in the study, or anywhere else in the huge house. It was only after she reached the kitchen and asked the house elves that she found out of his location.

"Master Draco is going for business for the weekend. He is leaving you a note placed on the dining table, miss."

Draco's note was sweet and simple, stating that he had left for a business trip and would return on Sunday evening. He'd also left a huge pouch of galleons beside the note and instructed her to go shop for the wedding.

Hermione almost fell over when she read that part. She'd completely forgotten about the wedding! Having been so involved in making the fee deadline and moving in and actually planning their 'relationship', it was kind of funny how she'd overlooked the real reason that everything was actually happening.

But he'd remembered.

Obviously this marriage held more importance to him. For her, it was just financial security. For him, it was his life as a free man. She needed the money to get started on her career but he needed her testament to go on living without having the ministry keep him under surveillance in fear that he was evil. He was definitely getting more out of this arrangement than her.

But enough of those thoughts now, Hermione told herself. She had a wedding dress to buy.

**-!-!-!-**

Draco was supposed to return from his weekend business trip on Sunday, so it gave Hermione quite a shock to see him burst through the fire in the library on Saturday night.

"Draco! You're back early!"

"I finished early," he mumbled, immediately flopping onto the nearest couch.

He looked completely exhausted. When asked by Hermione how it went, the only reply he could come up with was a grunt.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked him.

He just shook his head no.

She laughed at his weary state. "Maybe you should go to bed right about now. I don't want to bother levitating you to the bedroom in case you fall asleep here." She walked over to him, took his hand and tried to lift him up. "Up you get."

Groaning, he got up and put his arm on her shoulder for support.

"You're heavy!" Hermione protested under his weight.

He didn't answer but his weight on Hermione did lessen – a bit.

"If you're expecting me to help you get to bed, then you'd better detach yourself from me. I can't even move."

Again he didn't answer. He didn't have the energy to. And though Hermione looked so nice and kind and you'd think she'd always help you, she wouldn't unless she did it her way, something that he did not have the time for. Instead, he dragged himself to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, sighing as he hit the warm silken sheets.

She'd followed him and was now removing his shoes and socks while saying something he was too tired to listen to.

"By the way," he mumbled, just before sleep completely overtook him. "We're getting married tomorrow."

**-!-!-!-**

The first thing Hermione did the next morning was floo the Potter residence.

"Hey Harry," she said, when she saw him.

Harry looked up, surprised. "Hermione! Hi. What's up?"

"You want to come over to the manor tonight? Say, at 4 o'clock?"

"What manor?"

Damn it, Hermione thought. How could she have forgotten to tell Harry that she was moving in with Draco? "Err . . ."

"You don't mean Malfoy Manor, do you?" Harry asked slowly.

"Oh, um, didn't I tell you? I moved in yesterday," Hermione told him sheepishly.

"No, you didn't tell me."

"Well, now you know!" Hermione said brightly. "So, can you come?"

"Sure, I guess. What's the occasion? House warming party? Are you even done unpacking?"

"Oh, I finished that the day I got here. The house-elves were such a help."

"You allowing house-elves there?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Only on the condition of them wearing clean clothes and having to take a day off every week."

"Impressive."

"I know," she beamed. "Anyways, can you also gather up everyone else and bring them over as well? The Weasleys', Luna, Neville, Tonks . . . you know, the old crowd," she laughed.

"So it is a party, huh?"

"You have no idea."

**-!-!-!-**

Standing in her wedding dress, staring at her reflection in the huge mirror in front of her, Hermione reached to the conclusion that she hated Draco Malfoy.

How dare he spring this on her and then expect her to be ready by the _next day_? This stuff took _months_!

Could she really do this? She still half expected herself to get cold feet, even though the only people present at the wedding would be her, Draco, the person marrying them, and the witness(es?).

She looked into the mirror again. Her wedding dress was really too pretty to just wear once. It was a simple strapless white gown with beads sprinkled on the skirt, no train, and no veil. Really, why did women spend fortunes on their wedding dressed just to wear them once and then pack them away, stuff them at the back of their closet, and then hope that maybe their daughter might wear it on her own wedding day (which was highly unlikely anyways)

A knock startled her out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath and opened the door to see Draco wearing exclusive black robes and a smile.

"Ready?" he asked, looking her over head to toe and smiling even more. He offered his arm for her to take.

Hermione took another deep breath and took his arm. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They walked quietly to a set of large doors and were just entering when Draco whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful."

Hermione smiled at him. Now she knew she could do this.

The ceremony passed by for both as though they were in a daze. They said their "I do's", exchanged rings, were bonded with the marital spell, and soon they were kissing. An "ahem" brought their kiss to an end and then they went on to sign the marriage contact.

"This is a contract marriage, as you both know," the magistrate said. "Contract marriages are used when the couple is marrying for reasons other than love. It might be temporary in the muggle world, but all you can do in the wizarding world is separate. The terms are simple. You will be married for one year and if at the end of that time you are happy and wish to continue the marriage, then you shall. If you are not happy, then you shall separate. In that case, Ms. Granger will receive possession of one of the Malfoy vaults located in Gringotts containing approximately 63 hundred thousand galleons, 54 sickles, and 17 knuts."

"But that's too much!" Hermione gasped.

"Trust me, that's nothing compared to the combination of what the other vaults store," Draco replied airily.

"Still-"

Also," the magistrate interrupted Hermione, "You will take everything received during the one year of marriage. If a child is born within the year, then-"

"WHAT?" Draco and Hermione both said immediately.

"It is a necessary to include a clause on children," the magistrate told them impatiently. "As I was saying, if a child is born, then you will have to decide on custody. However, I advise you to practise contraceptive procedures so that that won't be a problem."

Hermione blushed a bit but said nothing.

"Are we done yet?" Draco asked. "Can we just sign now?"

The magistrate threw Draco a withering look but pointed out the place where he was supposed to sign and then did the same for Hermione. When Draco dropped a rather full pouch of money on the desk, he looked happier and wished them well.

"Thank you," Hermione replied politely and was then dragged by Draco out of the room.

"Finally," Draco mumbled.

"Now what?" she asked Draco, as soon as they were out of the room.

"I do believe that we have some guests at the manor that need entertaining," Draco said, frowning slightly.

"I don't want to."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you flooed Potter and told him to bring himself and all your friends over, leading me to do the same with my friends."

"You're mean."

"You married me." With another one of his smirks, he apparated them to the manor.

Right into the middle of their 'party' . . .

**-!-!-!-**

**Ha-ha. I love the ending. Don't you? **


	7. The Party

Silence . . .

Hermione was pretty sure she could have heard one of the numerous pins in her hair drop right then. Draco seemed more confident about the situation and nodded politely at the staring people.

"Hi?" was all Hermione was able to muster.

And then suddenly there was havoc. Loud whispering broke out and almost everyone rushed to the newlyweds, showering them with question after question and comment after comment.

Overwhelmed at this invasion of her personal space, Hermione shrank back against Draco. "Err, hi," she started and suddenly there was silence again.

"First of all, back off!" Draco told them. There were a few grumbles but the people did step back.

Hermione gave him a small smile and continued. "As you can tell, this is not a house warming party. Well, it could be, but more importantly it's our wedding party."

Some looked shocked just to hear it, as though the wedding dress had not tipped them off of the situation.

"See, Draco and I just got married very, very recently, and we thought we'd tell you all-"

"But you only got engaged a week ago!" Harry shouted and there were murmurs of agreement.

At this time, Draco spoke up, "So? You're lucky you even knew of our engagement. Our original plan was to just elope."

"What do you mean 'we're lucky to know of your engagement'? You put on a bloody display at that restaurant!" Ron shouted, outraged.

Draco faltered for a second but didn't let it show. "First of all, we weren't engaged before I presented her with the ring. We had just discussed the possibility and thought eloping would be best. I actually proposed at the restaurant, not expecting that many people to be there. It was supposed to be a small and quiet affair, just like our wedding."

"But why did you want it all to be so quiet?"

"We didn't want any media attention," Hermione told them, "'Best friend of the great Harry Potter getting married', I'm sure Rita Skeeter for one would have a field day and I'd rather that the whole wizarding world_ not_ be involved in the planning of _my_ wedding," Hermione told him.

"What wedding?" Ginny asked her bitterly. "There was no wedding, what with you two still eloping."

"Hey, at least you knew we were going to get married, right?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

More grumbling.

"I _love_ your dress!" Parvati suddenly gushed.

The tension broke and then the real party started.

**-!-!-!-**

Dinner was served right at 7'o clock. The house-elves had set a high table at the front of the ballroom for the bride and the groom to be seated in. Hermione looked quite astonished at the setting but complied anyways and took her seat next to Draco.

She'd never felt so conscious of herself before. Someone was always looking at her while she ate, while she drank, while she dabbed her lips with a napkin. It felt like being under a microscope! She looked over at Draco who seemed to be unaffected by the attention they were getting and wished she could be more at ease as well.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her, seeming to have noticed her uneasiness.

"Nothing really. I just don't like people watching my every move."

He smirked at her. "Welcome to the joys of being a Malfoy."

She would have smacked him had almost 50 people not been watching them. Somehow though, he seemed to sense her thoughts and gave her a cheeky smile, followed by a full-blown kiss.

Noise erupted throughout the hall, ranging from cat calls to whistles to groans. Draco pulled back and she stared at him breathlessly as though seeing him for the first time. Then people were clanking on their glasses with utensils and Draco swooped down on her again. But this time she was ready, adding to the show that Draco was putting on, sliding her hands from his chest to his neck.

It felt . . . weird. Nice, but weird; in the back of her mind, she was still aware of the amount of people watching them share this moment. It seemed to go on and she seemed to be unable to stop it, wondering what the _hell _was wrong with her. When she felt Draco's tongue though, she was finally pulled back. There was no way she was going to let everyone see _that_.

She noticed that the noise had died down. People were staring at her with something like awe in their faces. Never had anyone seen Hermione Granger being so openly intimate with someone else. She didn't blame them; she herself was surprised.

She gave them all a smile. "Err, hope you all enjoyed dinner."

**-!-!-!-**

Draco watched his new bride with an indescribable expression on his face. He admitted that he had only kissed her at first to tease her, and the second was to answer tradition, but apparently Hermione had had other plans in her mind. He didn't think he'd ever been kissed like that and it caught him off guard. Where, he would like to know, had innocent bookworm Hermione learned to kiss like that?

Both he and Hermione had lost their appetite after the kiss for some reason and had separated to entertain guests. All too soon though, they were reunited as music suddenly blared though the room.

Draco found Hermione chatting with a group of girls, a slight blush on her face – which he was sure was somehow connected to him. Asking the girls to excuse them, he started leading her to the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered to him.

"It's time for the first dance. You know, _our_ dance," Draco whispered back. Then, in a louder voice, "Excuse me everyone!" silence. "My lovely wife and I would like to initiate the dancing now." He turned to Hermione and held her waist.

A slow song began. Hermione moved closer to her husband and started swaying with him, looking deep into his eyes; giving the perfect illusion of a loving couple. The newlyweds gave the impression of being so wrapped up in each other, as though they were the only people there. And before they could even register that this was their first dance, not only as a married couple, but _ever_, it was over.

There was a loud round of applause and then others started joining them as a new song came on.

"Wait, don't go yet," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as she made to pull away.

She frowned at him. "Why not?"

"What kind of new bride are you that you want to leave your husband after only one dance? Wouldn't it seem odd?" he whispered.

"Oh, I see." She hoped that the disappointment was not audible in her voice. _Of course_ she should keep dancing with him. Why in the world would he have even kept the tradition of the bride and groom dance if not to show the world that they were like any normal couple in the world.

So she kept dancing with him until Harry came over and politely cut in. Draco left the dance floor without a backward glance and she didn't see him again until the end of the party/reception.

**-!-!-!-**

"Well, that was some party," Draco mused as the last of the guests exited the manor.

Indeed the party had gotten rowdy during the final hour, all thanks to the experimentation of some of Fred and George's products. The only good thing that had come from them was the bright lights coming from every corner of the room, almost like fireworks instead of people being pranked.

"Definitely," Hermione replied. She turned to look him in the eye. "Where did you disappear to after our dance?"

"Some unexpected business sprung up," Draco replied vaguely, but with a sense of finality in his words. He would speak no more of it.

"I guess we should start cleaning up now?" Hermione suggested.

Draco snorted. "Are you mad? What are the house elves for? Besides, you're going to end up ruining that dress of yours."

Hermione was indignant in her response. "Yes, thank you so much for thinking of my lifeless dress instead of those poor creatures that-"

"Hermione, _please,_ not tonight. C'mon, let's just go to bed. I don't know about you, but I've had enough for one day." Without waiting for her response, he took her by the hand and led her to their room.

And suddenly the awkwardness fell in between them. The knowledge that this was their wedding night, the fact that had been pushed to the back of both their minds suddenly fought it way forward. It was undeniable now.

Draco, in an effort to throw off the awkwardness, suggested that they have a small celebration of their own. He called on one of the house elves to bring them a bottle of champagne and glasses which arrived within moments.

"To marriage," Draco toasted after he had handed Hermione her glass.

"To contracts marriages," she amended.

"I can drink to that."

A few glasses and three bottles of champagne later all the awkwardness had disappeared and they were half laying on their bed in complete ease and talking about the wedding party.

"Did you see Neville's moves? By God, he's improved. I remember Ginny telling me about him stepping on her toes every minute of their dance during the Yule Ball," Hermione remembered and she took another sip from her glass.

"Who cares how he danced. The interesting part was when that Abbot girl knocked him to the floor when his 'moves' went wrong." Draco laughed.

"It was an honest accident. It could have happened to anyone."

"Of course it could."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not."

"_Draco . ._ "

"Yes, yes. But let's forget the people at the party now, shall we? Tonight's only about us." He wiggled his eyes brows at her suggestively, all awkwardness from before gone.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "If you try one of _your_ 'moves' on me, you can expect a response similar to the one that Neville got."

"Oh really?" Draco challenged. He moved closer and kissed her.

No response.

He ran a finger down one of her bare arm.

Still no response.

Draco smiled. He knew she wouldn't mind his 'moves'. Why, he was so sure that he could give one of her breasts a little squeeze and get away with it that he actually did it, just to prove his point.

_Smack!_

Hermione giggled at her sight of her husband sprawled on the bed, clutching his red cheek, and staring at her with an incredulous expression on his handsome face.

And suddenly she found herself on her back as well, looking into Draco's grey eyes. He had pinned her arms to her side and was straddling her to keep her down.

"If you think you can get away with not only slapping me but also laughing at me, then you've got another thought coming." And then he kissed her hard.

Not that Hermione minded of course. If this was her punishment for slapping him and laughing at him, then she'd gladly do it on a regular basis. In her slightly inebriated state she did not notice that his hand had begun travelling up and down her body. Subconsciously she was letting out hums of appreciation and unknowingly encouraging Draco. The skirt of her dress had hitched up past her knees and now the zipper at the back was slowly being pulled down . . .

Only when the dress suddenly slipped off and fell to her waist did she push him away from her and pull it back up.

Draco looked startled at the sudden rejection but then came out of his daze. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

She didn't reply, just stared at the floor as she silently zipped up her dress again. She still had her senses; she had only been a bit tipsy. Definitely not drunk enough to have sex with him without thinking it out.

Draco ran a hand through his mussed hair and sighed. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he offered.

"No, it's not that. I'm just . . .

"You're just what?"

"I don't know, I just . . ." Hermione sighed loudly and sat on the bed, head in her hands. She mumbled something and looked up at him expectantly.

"Say that again?" Draco asked her.

"Would you be angry if I actually went through with your suggestion?" Hermione asked him again. "Of not doing it? I mean, I really wouldn't mind, Draco, but what if we wait just a bit? Until we're a bit more comfortable with each other without having to drink first?" she looked at him expectantly.

Draco didn't say anything for several long moments, just stared at her with his deep grey eyes. Then, "No, that's okay. Would you be more comfortable if I slept elsewhere tonight?"

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that. I'm comfortable enough to sleep besides you, just not with you . . . yet. I just need a bit of time," she explained.

Draco nodded blankly. "I understand."

Instantly feeling guilty that Draco was back to being so distant, Hermione started apologizing, "I'm sorry! I've just gone and ruined our wedding night. God, I'm such a . . . ." not being able to find a suitable word, she groaned instead.

"It's okay. I'll just go and have a shower." _A cold one_, he added silently. "You can just go to bed in the meantime." He left for the lavatory without another word.

Meanwhile Hermione just sat there for a few minutes, her mind a complete blank. Deciding she'd think about it in the morning when she was more sober, she changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed.

She was asleep when Draco stepped back into the room. Sighing, he got into bed as well, relieved that the day was finally over.

**-!-!-!-**

**Right. So they're married. Explanation will follow in the next chapter and there's probably going to be a lot of them . . . Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Shocking News

The next morning, Draco was up earlier than Hermione again. He left his new bride and returned again to his study where he had snuck off to during their reception. In one of the magically locked drawers now lay the marriage contract that they had signed just yesterday. He'd been so worried that someone might spill their champagne on his robes and unknowingly ruin the contract that he had slipped out the first chance he got and put it away safely.

There was no way he was risking his freedom with that powerful piece of paper.

As he whispered the charms to unlock the drawer and extracted the precious document, he thought once again of how grateful he was to Hermione for doing this for him. There weren't many women out there who would willingly give up their lives – their romantic life, that is - just to help out a friend in need. Knowing Hermione though she'd probably planned out everything by now. He could almost imagine it: she'd separate from him when their contract ended and then take her time finding her Mr. Perfect. She'd date him, maybe even move in with him and soon they would be considered married under common law. Would that be possible for a separated woman though?

The thought irked him for some reason. Hermione being with someone else while technically still married to him. No, he couldn't think like that! She was only helping him out. He had no right to expect anything from her after all she'd done for him. He'd need to push his feelings aside if he wanted some benefit to come out of this arrangement.

After all, it was only a contract marriage.

**-!-!-!-**

Hermione awoke to a dull headache and an unpleasant taste in her mouth. Trying to remember what had happened before she'd gone to sleep, she was suddenly hit with images of the wedding, the reception, and the wedding night…right. And the unpleasant taste was probably from missing her nightly teeth-brushing before bed. She looked down to see that she as still in her wedding dress. God, how much did she have to drink last night?!

Gingerly she got out of bed and half an hour later she was ready for breakfast. Her first breakfast as a married woman. Which reminded her: where was Draco? She decided to find him before heading down.

She found him sitting in his study, lost in thought.

"Good morning," she said.

He startled out of his thoughts and reciprocated her greeting with a smile.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet," Draco replied.

"And everyone thinks I'm the hard worker. At least I don't start working until I've had breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day you know."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Was it just her or was she already starting to sound like the nagging wife? Didn't that usually happen a few years into the marriage? Regardless, if she was already getting into role no doubt she would be criticizing his messy desk next and that was probably something he could do without.

"You know what?" Draco suddenly said. "You're right and I'm starving. Let's go."

Beaming, Hermione followed him out of the study and toward the dining hall. Draco took his seat at the head of the 12-seater table while Hermione sat down beside him. A house elf popped up and left with their breakfast order, arriving mere moments later with platters full of pancakes, bacon, toast, omelette, a fruit basket, and a tray of tea.

Draco started piling his plate with food as soon as the elf left while Hermione dived for the tea. When her husband looked at her questioningly, Hermione just gave him a smile.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm kind of addicted to tea. It's the first thing I have every morning otherwise I'm guaranteed a bad day," Hermione explained.

"How can you be addicted to tea?"

"Well, if I don't have a cup in the morning, I'll have a headache by noon. And then the nausea will start and my lunch, as well as the rest of the day will be spoiled," Hermione explained.

"Okay, well, you might want to help yourself to some food as well. It's getting cold."

"Right." Hermione started helping herself to some of the delicious smelling food.

Once both of them had finished with breakfast, Hermione asked the question that Draco had been dreading.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Honeymoon."

Silence…

"_What_?"

Laughing sheepishly, Draco repeated himself, "You know. A honeymoon - the vacation that comes after the wedding. We're going to St. Tropez."

"And you're telling me this now?! What's on with you nowadays, telling me everything last minute? You tell me about the engagement not even a week before, the wedding the day before it, and the honeymoon on the day when we're supposed to be on it?!" Hermione raged.

She went on for at least five minutes before finally running out of steam. Draco almost smiled at the display but held it back in fear of it sending her on another tirade.

"Hermione, calm down. I'm sorry for not telling you before but it was a last minute reservation."

"What about my healer training?" Hermione interrupted.

"You can start that next week Monday. We're going to be in St. Tropez until Sunday so you can come back and get ready for it."

"Why so long though? It's not like we actually need all that time for anything," Hermione bit out.

Draco looked a bit taken aback by her comment. "I suppose we could come back Friday?" he suggested.

"Whatever," Hermione huffed as she left to go pack.

Draco Malfoy had some nerve to ask so much of her in such little time. What exactly did he think of her as, some sort of obedient machine that did everything he asked of it? As if!

Unknown to her Draco was left with the exact same thoughts, confirming his earlier decision to let their contract marriage be just that, a contract that needed to be fulfilled and then would cease to exist.

Just like their sham of a marriage.

**-!-!-!-**

**I know, I know. Short & lame update. Filler, really. I really am sorry about it but my heart is just not in fan fiction anymore. I would have just left but I didn't want to abandon my fics. However, I do need your help to keep this going on. So any ideas you may have will be much appreciated. If anyone wants to continue this, then they're welcome to do that too. Hope you understand and I'm really sorry if I've let you down **

**On a happier note, Happy New Year 2008! I hope this coming year will be everything you want to it to be! **


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours later, Draco was positively knocking down their bedroom door with his fists. Hermione had left to pack right after breakfast and he'd assumed that she'd had enough time to pack for a four day trip. Besides, what did she have to pack besides clothes and basic sanitary devices? Perhaps some books too, considering she wouldn't be able to survive without them. He'd never thought of her as someone who would fill up a bag with hair and face products, or shoes, or something else that wasn't a necessity. Yes, knowing Hermione, she would be all packed and ready by now.

So why did it sound as though she was still moving things around in there? And why was the door locked?

"Hermione!"

It became quiet inside, but no response came.

"Open the door, Hermione!"

Still no response.

"I know you're in there! Don't make me use magic."

Nothing.

"Fine, you asked for it. _Alohamora_."

It didn't budge. Of course, this was Hermione's doing as well. She would never use a common locking charm; she had to use the most complex one in existence. She had to be really mad at him to ignore him so completely.

As a last resort, he started kicking the door. It was a good way to vent, too.

"What do you think you're doing? You'll knock the door down!" said a voice behind him.

Draco turned in alarm as he recognized the voice.

"Hermione! What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged. "I was in the kitchens with the house elves. And why is the door closed?"

Draco looked to the door, as if to find an answer. _If Hermione was out here, then who was rummaging inside our bedroom just moments before?_

Hermione ignored his lack of an answer and marched forward herself to open the door, discovering it to be locked.

She looked up at him questioningly. "Why is the door locked? _Alohamora._"

"I already tried that," Draco finally said. "Are you sure you didn't accidentally lock it before you went down?"

"No, why would I lock the room? I didn't even know it could be locked," Hermione muttered.

"Must have been me then," Draco said quietly.

Sighing, Hermione brought her wand out of her robe and waved it toward the door. It instantly flew open.

As soon as they stepped in, they felt a breeze, looking in its direction to find an open window.

"Did you leave the window open, too?" Hermione asked, giving him a look.

Draco could only nod. Inside, his mind was reeling with the possibilities of what had just happened. And the most obvious one was that someone had broken in. Someone had gotten through their security wards and _flown_ into their room. Of course, they had been looking for something, but they had looked so neatly that even Hermione couldn't tell that anything was off. Had they taken anything? And what had they been looking for in the first place?

"Draco? Are you okay? You seem a little dazed," Hermione commented. She was looking at him strangely again.

Draco immediately straightened up. "I'm fine. If you're done packing, I think we can floo over now."

"Sure. Just let me grab my-"

Draco interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "The house elves will take care of the luggage. If you don't hurry, we might lose our booking." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of their room and towards his study where the floo network was set up. Hermione, irritated, grumbled beside him.

"They're not little slaves. Can't even pick your own bag…and what do you mean, we'll lose our booking? Whatever happened to the power of the Malfoy name?"

He rounded on her so fast that she almost fell back while stopping.

"What do you think happened to the Malfoy name? It was besmirched. First by my family, and now by my own upcoming trial. Or have you forgotten the reason we are even going to in the first place?

Not only was that last phrase uncalled for, but it stung. However, Hermione did not let him know. She just snatched her arm out of his grip and stormed back to their room, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the hallway.

_Not again!_ Draco thought. If she freaked out on him now like she had after he had insulted Weasley, then there would definitely be trouble in paradise and that was not something that he could afford at the moment (literally, considering he'd already paid for half their honeymoon).

He did NOT need this sort of stress right now what with the mysterious break-and-enter still fresh in his mind.

Thankfully, Hermione reappeared within seconds, her arms full with their bags.

"If I'm going to be living here, then I expect better treatment for the elves and _you_ to not be a lazy arse." She said this without looking at him and pushed past him towards the study.

Sighing, Draco followed her.

**-!-!-!-**

Hermione could see why was such a tourist attraction. Quite simply, it was beautiful. The view from their veranda overlooked white-sand beaches, clear blue water, and a myriad of people enjoying the sun.

"You know, you should check out that beach later – it might help with you with your 'skin condition'," Hermione to Draco, who had just joined her.

To her surprise, he laughed. They had joked about his unusually pale skin back in Hogwarts with Hermione referring to it as a "skin condition" that he should get looked at. Hogwarts seemed like a lifetime ago now, yet they had only graduated three months ago. Even so, it was the relationships that she made there that were still with her today, namely Draco.

Beside her, Draco was also reminiscing. He remembered that Hermione would often tease him when she felt too uncomfortable to have an actual conversation. He liked to think that she picked it up from him, and it always happened after a spat so he took it to mean that she was over it.

He smiled at her. "Only if you join me."

Relieved that he had also let their earlier incident go by, Hermione smiled back. "This place is just gorgeous; I love France. My parents used to bring me here for the holidays all the time. One summer after Hogwarts, they took me to Paris where we visited the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower, and a few historical landmarks. I wonder if there are any here... We should have a look around, go explore the town! Oh, and we must visit the souvenir shops, its always interesting to see the stuff that they have there. I always end up buying the weirdest things that are only good for placing on a mantel or something."

Draco shook his head, "Perhaps you shouldn't be spending on souvenirs at this time, and I say this with your best interests at heart so don't look at me like that. I was thinking that we could be productive during this vacation." He winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Don't worry, you'll get a few pictures for the _Prophet;_ raise your popularity and all that. But more importantly," she said with a frown, "I think we should also start preparing for your trial."

Nodding pensively, Draco took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. "Truly, Hermione, you are the best thing that could have happened to me. Thank you."

Truth be told, Hermione felt like _she_ should have been the one thanking _him_. Instead of battling about "thank you" and "you're welcome" as her reply, she chose to kiss him instead.

If his enthusiastic response was any indication, she'd say he rather preferred the action to the words.

**-!-!-!-**

Back in London, there was a flurry of action taking place in the Ministry of Magic's Justice Department. The trials for anyone who was associated with You-Know-Who, including one Mr. Draco Malfoy, were fast approaching. Coincidentally, many of the files for these cases had gone missing this morning and if they were not soon found, then the whole process of charging them would have to begin again, allowing for weaker cases that could either lead to unwanted acquittals, or unwanted convictions.


End file.
